Combat Kelly Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Satan and the Sargent | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly tells a story he heard from his father about a French captain and his dog Satan during World War I. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * German Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cookie, the Commie Collector | Synopsis3 = While Combat Kelly is away on a pass, he tells Yamakayaka to keep an eye on his friend Cookie Novak. While out on patrol, Cookie tells Yama that he doesn't need a baby sitter. Not being fully observant, Cookie keeps on missing sneak attacks thanks to Yamakayaka stopping the enemies behind his friend's back. Eventually fed up with Yama following him around, Cookie tricks him into playing a game of hide and seek and runs off while Yama counts to 1000. However, Cookie is captured and strung up in a tree by Chinese soldiers and Yamakayama easily finds him. Yama then beats up all the Chinese soldiers and frees Cookie. When Cookie comes around he believes that he himself defeated the enemy soldiers. He loads them up in a jeep and drives them back to base to be imprisoned leaving Yamakayaka to walk back to base. When Yama arrives there, Cookie is being awarded with a medal. As Combat Kelly returns from his leave, Yamakayaka tells him what really happened. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak have been captured by Korea Katie and separated. Combat has been tied to a big wheel and is to be spun and knives thrown at him when he refuses to reveal any secrets. However when he refuses to talk, Katie's minion spins the wheel too fast and it comes off it's spinner and rolls down a hill allowing Combat Kelly to escape. He bowls into a number of Chinese troops and forces an enemy supply truck to crash as he rolls away. When he finally stops, he is freed from his shackles by a South Korean woman named Koo who explains that Korea Katie also sentenced her to be executed and is seeking to get revenge. Needing to find Cookie, who is being given the water torture somewhere, Koo agrees to help Combat and leads him to a cave where Korea Katie operates. There Combat guns down Katie's guards and frees Cookie. As they flee the cave, Korea Katie and her surviving troops try to follow after them, but Koo tosses in a stick of dynamite that explodes killing everyone inside. When Combat and Cookie commend Koo for a job well done they realize that she is cry, and she reveals to them that Korea Katie was her sister and that she set out to kill her to avenge the disgrace she put upon their family. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}